


Unbroken

by hedxnist



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Military, Military Backstory, Panic Attacks, Smut, Too Many Sinful Things To Mention, graphic smut, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: 𝐶𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑒𝑛 𝐴𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛, 𝑎 𝐿𝑖𝑒𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑠𝑛𝑖𝑝𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑈𝑆 𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑒𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑚𝑖𝑐𝑠 𝑢𝑛𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑛, 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑣𝑖𝑣𝑒, 𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑡𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑣𝑖𝑣𝑒, 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rosita Espinosa/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Monroe/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Contained

It was a nice life, a good one, she had a house, a good job that paid well, and a loving fiancée, she had no idea what was going to happen, she had no fucking idea the shit storm coming her way. She relished in the moment, deployment was hard, she didn't like being away from home, away from him, but the video calls helped ease that, those and the morale boost from others in her division.

that's where she was right now, a few thousand miles from home, stationed at an outpost in Afghanistan, risking her life every second of the day, right now however it was night time there, midday back in her hometown of Chicago, and she was sat on her cot on video call to her loving husband to be as he made himself lunch, chatting the hours away.

" I'm gonna have to head off soon sweet cheeks.... "

the man on the other end who had rested the computer on the side, leant against the kitchen counter with a sad sigh and a nod before taking a seat at one the stools of the kitchens island, his forearms resting on the marble surface.

" I know .... don't mean I gotta like it, I'm missing you something terrible back here. "

the woman smiled at the southern drawl that fell from his lips, gazing into those blue eyes that she adored, and nodded back.

" I ain't like it either Xan but is what it is ... I'll be home before y' know it. "

at her words he leant back in the chair with a smile, a bright one, that made her head feel all fuzzy, she gave him a smile back, silence for another moment before he smirked at her deviously which made her raise her brow in curiosity. 

" just to make sure you get your ass home quickly and safely, let's remind you what you're missing out on hey? "

she grasped onto what he was gonna do quickly and pulled the computer close with a soft gasp as she glanced around before hissing her next words softly at him with a chuckle.

" Alixander Miles Ritton, don't you dare! "

her voice was quiet but the man did not seem to care, thankfully she'd put her headphones in for this call, she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't, the man on the screen stood up and tugged his shirt over his head with that same devilish smirk painted on his lips, and she watched in awe as he threw it to the ground. She pulled the mic on the headphones to her lips and whispered,

" are we really gonna do this right now? "

" princess it's been three months without you, hell yeah we doin' this "

he quipped back, but before he even got a belt loop undone the woman's head snapped up as her sergeant called for lights out, the soft chuckle from the computer drew her head back as she gave him an apologetic smile, he just chuckled softly and sat back down.

" ok next time I'm gonna fuckin' answer the call naked, get a head start on those assholes ..... god I miss you "

she sighed and let her smile get smaller as she watched him for a moment, taking in his form, or at least what she could see, how the hell she'd gotten so lucky had been beyond her.

" can't wait handsome .... I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow when I can ok? "

" yeah ... oh, Carmen, before you go? "

she raised her brow again, watching him as he left he camera and came back, a soft gasp came from her lips as she covered her mouth in disbelief, you may think the man got her a puppy, or a kitten or something of caliber but in his hands was a custom built and modded sniper rifle, her name embossed on the side, she was that type of girl.

" no fucking way ... "

" yes way, now, go get some sleep, dream of this gun, or me, or both ..... I love you baby girl "

she smiled and damn she would have cried right then and there given half the chance, she nodded and moved her hand from her mouth to chuckle softly.

" yeah, ok ..... I love you too Xan, sleep well when you do? "

he nodded and waved, she blew a kiss to the camera that he pretended to catch before they both said goodbye and the call ended. She closed the computer, plunging the tent into darkness once again, sliding the device under her bed she sighed moving to lay down and get comfortable before eventually falling asleep

The plane journey back to the US was agonisingly long but Carmen had found a good place to get comfortable and promptly fallen asleep, the last few days had been busy, as to be expected for a Lieutenant of her status, battle strategies and war had plagued her mind from the moment she had woken up, until the moment she got back to the bunker where she found solace in her nightly calls to Alixander and the blissful dreams she had shortly thereafter.

And it went over yet, yes she may be heading back to home soil but she'd be stationed at one of the outposts a week later, training cadets and going over and compiling reports for the next wave of soldiers flying out for active duty, there had been fatalities, the carrier holding them flying alongside them.

There were two squads coming back, hers and her comrades troop, thankfully he was the Lieutenant tasked with accompanying the Sergeant in delivering the bad news to the fallen's families, she'd done it a handful of times and it never got easier so she prayed for him, prayed for him to stay strong.

But her mind was on other things as she slipped into her slumber, thinking of home, her real home, her house up in Chicago, her fiancée and the peaceful rest she'd get before being shipped out, she didn't know where she was headed after this but she hoped for somewhere close, so she could get back to him quickly, Lieutenants were stationed longer than the other soldiers and were brought it sooner too but she made most of the time she had.

The plane touched down which woke her up suddenly, the whole thing started to roar with clapping and cheering for the pilot which she indulged in herself, before long they were grabbing their carry-on luggage and heading into the terminal, as she emerged she saw the people in front of her rushing to loved ones with open arms, signs and tears in their eyes and a smile grew on her wind chapped lips.

She looked around, searching the crowd before she spotted a tuft of dark blonde hair and pair of ocean blue eyes, and in their hands was a simple sign that had been used for many a homecoming before that read 'Welcome Home Carmen', her smile from before grew into a grin as she pushed through the people carefully.

Once through she dropped her bag and her suitcases breaking out in a sprint towards him, tears prickling in her own eyes now, he dropped the sign and waited with arms outstretched as she collided with him, he steadied them as his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist, and hers flinging themselves around his neck, finding a grip in his shirt as she jumped up into his arms, his hands hooking under her thighs.

No words were spoken for a moment as the two embraced, her tears rolling down her face and absorbing into the fabric of his shirt, she slid her legs down from around his waist and her hand cradled the back of his head, she was home, finally home, soft sobs and sniffles from the pair as they pulled away ever so slightly to gaze at each other, his hands moving to cup her face and hers moving to find a hold in the front of his shirt.

Without a moment's hesitation he pulled her face closer to his, Carmen moved onto the tips of her toes to compensate for the height difference between them as he pressed his lips to hers, sending a shiver down her spine, it had only been four months but that long without being able to hold him, to kiss him, to touch him had been agony, the kiss wasn't heated though both knew they craved it, craved each other, it was sweet, full of longing and emotion, they'd missed each other horribly and now they were reunited and it was like their first kiss all over again.

The car ride home was spent smiling, their favourite tunes blasting as they raced down the motorway, one hand on the wheel of his Range Rover and the other gripping her hand like a lifeline. She was singing along to the songs in the playlist, as was he, glad to be home, the drive from the airport in New York was a lengthy trip, twelve hours, but with a few stops for gas and make outs in gas stations before getting back on the road they made it home.

Alixander swiped the key fob for the gates to their house and sighed contently as they opened slowly, at the first chance he got, when they were open enough he drove through, the gates opening fully before slowly closing, but by this time he was already parked up and helping get her stuff from the car.

Alixander locked the Range Rover and headed into the house with Carmen by his side, stepping through the front door she took a deep breath in, reminding herself of the smell that she called home, a mix of their usual Spanish dinner with a slight American twist cooking on the stove and the refreshing smell of their air freshener pods that bathed the living room in a blanket of pomegranate and peach.

Taking off her jacket and hat, hanging them on the hooks by the door, she kicked it closed gently before sitting on the stairs to unlace and pull off her clunky boots that had been murdering her ankles, once done and after her fiancée had placed her bags in the living room she sighed, happy to be back.


	2. homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmens back home and theres only one way to welcome her back properly after five months away.
> 
> NSFW chapter 1/2

Alixander walked back over to her and bent down before swiftly lifting her into his arms bridal style, causing the woman to chuckle lightly as her arm hooked around his neck to hold herself up but she knew he’d never drop her, a grin plastered both their faces as he made his way up the steps of their house and into their bedroom.

The wooden steps let lead upstairs seemed to float, a minimalistic design thought up by Alixander, pushing open the door to their room with the sole of his foot, she laughed softly and looked around at the familiar space, it was welcoming and warm, she watched as their bed grew closer, a block with a mattress laying on top with a velvet headboard, all white, paired with a warm looking duvet, duck down with a silk duvet cover.

He’d really pulled out the stop for her arrival and it showed, she sighed as the man stood at the edge and swung her body forward, letting go at the last second so she cascaded down into the duvet, her back bouncing off the mattress below before her right knee bent as she rested one foot on the bed while the other hung off the front.

She moved up onto her forearms, pulled by her side, her chocolate brown curly hair had fallen slightly out her low resting bun but she paid it no mind, she let a smirk tug onto her lips as she watched the blonde place his hands by her hips, placing a knee on the bed, nudging it between her legs and once he’d managed to pry them apart he crawled on completely, hovering over her.

Carmen being the person she was was looked up at his with innocent doe eyes but they didn’t last very long, he pushed up and knelt before her, arms reaching behind him before grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and yanked it forwards and off his torso, throwing it haphazardly off to the side, where, the two didn’t register, as he did this, so too did she grab the midsection of her shirt, pulled it out from being tucked into her trousers and yanked it over her head, throwing it to the side also, the movement knocking her hair out the bun finally but she didn’t care.

As Alixander’s hand made light work of his belt, Carmen’s too, the man had to get up to slide out of his jeans, while she just laid down, lifted her hips and pushed them down, sitting back up to throw them off to the side as Alixander crawled his way over her body, taking in all that was her, just hovering over her form as his eyes drank in her frame and curves before he looked back up towards her face, a grin on his lips as he moved her to lay down beneath him.

He closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together as her arms snaked around his neck, returning it eagerly, as her hands found the taught muscles in his shoulders, let her nails dig in gently, his hands slipped under her back slowly, she arched her back into his chest to allow him room to move underneath her, feeling the relief as the clasps of her bra were snapped open, the feeling of freedom as he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head and slipped the material cage up and threw it off to the side.

She let her hands move to rest on her chest one the restrictive item was gone, letting her fingers dance down and around his sides, gently digging in her finger tips to pull him closer to her, shifting his weight onto one hand he gently caressed her cheek with a soft smile as his hand trailed down her body, gently moving over her breast and only slightly brushed against her nipple, down her chest and laid flat on her lower stomach, he turned it before sliding it into the front of her underwear, eliciting a soft gasp from the brunette.

He carefully shuffled back, he soon found the material becoming restrictive, so, the man removed his hand and grabbed the sides of it, pulling it down her hips and legs, lifting them up to pull it off properly and throwing it to the side, the woman jokingly resting the backs of her calves on his shoulders, but he moved closer so now her thighs were resting there, his body lowered closer to the mattress as he got closer to his prize.

She caught on quick and her hand found the dark blonde hair of her lover, as she rested back, hair pooling around her head as she closed her eyes, he moved closer and let his tongue glide up between her folds, it had been so long since he’d tasted her, too long in fact, the feeling sparked a shiver up the woman’s spine, most women on the base went mad if they went too long without being touched like this, so a lot of them found their pastime in the cots in the bunkers or in the rooms on base, their army lovers but Carmen was faithful, holding out only made the first night back that much better.

The man had now latched onto the woman’s clit, hands wrapped around her legs from behind, holding onto the front of her thighs, he gently let his tongue circle it as the moment made the woman beneath him arched her back ever so slightly and tightening the grip in his hair, a soft moan being drawn from her lips, he moved his dominant hand away from her thigh and moved up the bed a little, to get a better angle, mouth still working her clit as his hand moved to push one …. then two, fingers inside of her, without a moment's hesitation either.

Tonight was about the two of them, not just a regular fuck but to make love to her like he’d wanted to for months, so he wanted to make sure she felt it all, was made to feel like she was on cloud nine the entire time, he’s sure she plans to do the same for him once he lets go of her but that’s not happening anytime soon, he was going to make this last, the fingers inside her shifting slightly to begin curling upwards quickly, which made her back arch more, hips now rolling down into his touch, and she finally spoke.

“ oh god …. oh s- shit ... Xan! “

At hearing his name fall from her lips he glanced up from what he was doing with a smirk before continuing, swirling his tongue around her clit, applying pressure to it every now and then and feverishly working his digits within her, her hand was white knuckled in his hair but not so that it was painful, her hips had found a very slow yet perfect rhythm of grinding slightly into his hand and face, craving that friction more than anything, his name like a sinful prayer as it was ripped from her throat over and over.

A sharp inhale on her end as he held her close, a whimper soon following as her climax hit her light a freight train, her eyes rolled back into her head as he looked up to watch the scene unfold, she looked so beautiful like this, raw and undone, her legs shook just a little, he was still holding one but once she relaxed and her back met the mattress once more before she let out a deep exhale and looked over at him and chuckled softly, which he mimicked before moving to sit on his knees between her legs, removing his fingers from her, smirking as he slid them into his mouth and cleaned them, slowly, teasingly, earning a groan in annoyance from her.


End file.
